Quince Años
by NellieLovet
Summary: En un barco, cada quince años.
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd

**Copyright:** Please, do not copy

* * *

**

* * *

Encuentro

* * *

**

Y allí estaba, justo como esperaba, justo donde la esperaba; en la barandilla del barco. Tal vez esperaba no volverle a ver, o simplemente que no hubiese podido regresar. Pero allí estaba también él, mirándola como si no hubiese pasado nunca. Se acercó por detrás. Era noche cerrada, las estrellas brillaban, justo como la última vez. Solo que "aquella" última vez, él había llegado a ser feliz.

Vio que un hombre se acercaba a ella, le daba un tierno beso en la sien y pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, un brazo cuya mano poseía un anillo… un anillo dorado. La ira recorrió su sangre y los celos su corazón. Y aunque sabía que no tenía derecho, se sentía así. Sobre todo cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Les vio susurrar algo, pero jamás supo qué.

Ella era suya. _Suya. _Suya y de nadie más. Estuvo tentado a acercarse. _Pero aún no_, debía ser fuerte, aguantar, y pronto, cuando ella menos lo esperase, volvería ser suya, su Eleanor.

Se escondió en el pasillo. Habían pasado quince años desde su último encuentro, en el mismo barco, en el mismo día, en el mismo puerto. Ahora él tenía 40 años y ella tendría 35 si echaba bien los cálculos. Todavía eran lo suficiente jóvenes para jugar, sin duda.

Vio que se metía en su camarote y la imitó, ocupando el suyo propio, pequeño pero acogedor, lo que él quería.

No tenía navajas, no tenía mujer, tampoco a su dulce, tierna (y pesada) Eleanor, ¿qué más le quedaba? Dinero, mucho dinero, pero eso no importaba.

Se sentó en la cama, recordando la primera vez que la vio.

* * *

_Eleanor estaba exhausta, llevaba todo el día cabalgando y sus piernas no daban de más, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al barco. Subió jadeando._

_-Venga, hija, has de aguantar un poco más… -le decía su madre._

_Benjamin disfrutaba de la cubierta mientras bailaba con su novia, Lucy, la cual lucía cabellos brillantes como el sol de un amarillo trigo. Sus ojos azul marino era todo lo que abarcaba su mirada. _

_Eleanor fue con paso cansado hasta la cubierta principal donde había una pista de baile. Sin embargo, se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando las estrellas._

— _Amor, tengo que ir a la habitación un momento, ahora vengo __—__dijo Lucy con una sonrisa perlada y se fue dando saltitos. Benjamin la miró embelesado hasta que desapareció por la esquina._

— _Ah… mujeres __—__suspiró._

_Una respiración pesada captó toda la atención de su oído, era molesta y ruidosa. Se giró completamente asustado para ver quién era. _

_Una bella muchacha estaba dormida en el suelo de la cubierta, con la cabeza contra la barandilla y al abrigo de las estrellas. Se acercó lentamente e intentó despertarla, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su toque._

_Miró a todos lados, allí no había adulto alguno, ¿qué podía hacer una muchacha tan joven sola? La cogió en brazos y la llevó a su camarote con la esperanza de que despertara pronto._

* * *

Suspiró, cansado. No, él no podía hacer nada para remediar aquello, no podía remediar el haberse enamorado perdidamente de una mujer que le había querido desde el momento que despertó en un camarote extraño, pero que le había traicionado en el último momento, entregándole a los cuervos carroñeros de la ley, a la escoria de Londres.

* * *

Ah… cuán maravillosa era la vida en el mar, cuan bella era, de hecho. Su mayor sueño y pasión siempre había sido ir a vivir al mar. Pero, desgraciadamente, solo tenía una vez cada quince años para ir. Y esta sería la única vez en la cual el hombre al que ella amaba no se encontraba.

Apoyada en la barandilla del barco de vapor, mientras respiraba pacíficamente, evocó las largas tardes con su compañero de penas y alegrías bajo aquel manto de las estrellas.

Desde el día en el cual ella despertó en un camarote extraño, en uno que no era el suyo, había empezado a amarle. Sus ojos marrones y su pelo la habían encandilado desde el momento en que lo vio. Y siempre, siempre había llorado porque él estuviese enamorado y en noviazgo con otra de cabellos rubios como el sol.

De aquello, hacía ya treinta años. Treinta años en los cuales nunca le había olvidado. Y aquí estaba, de nuevo. El mismo día, a la misma hora, en la misma cubierta, bajo las mismas estrellas. Se había enamorado con cinco, sí, ¿pero acaso hay edad más tierna y sincera para hacerlo?

Y dejó escapar una lágrima en recuerdo a él. Ella le quería _tanto. _Había sido una verdadera desgracia, hubiese sido llevado por segunda vez a la cárcel y ella no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Llegó incluso a ofrecerse a cambio de él, pero nadie hizo el menor caso, y por supuesto, él no sabía nada de esta proposición.

Y de aquello hacía ya treinta años, treinta años del día en el cual se encontraron, Benjamin Barker y Eleanor O'Rourke en la cubierta del barco de vapor.

Y cumplían ya, aquél día, quince años del día en que volvieron a encontrarse esta vez Sweeney Todd y Eleanor Lovett en la cubierta del mismo barco de vapor.

Un brazo y un beso en la sien la devolvieron a la realidad.

— Vamos_,_ no pienses más en eso _—_le sugirió el hombre_—._ Él se fue, no había nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo.

— Pero, padre, es que yo le amaba _—_susurró ella.

— Lo sé, hija, lo sé _—_susurró él_—_. Pero no puedes seguir torturándote por eso. Hace ya trece que lo deportaron y miles de hombres han buscado tu amor, pero tu sólo les estampaste la puerta en las narices. No puedes seguir comportándote así, tienes que madurar.

— ¿Madurar? _—_preguntó con desgana, mirando el cielo_—_. Hace ya mucho maduré y sólo me sirvió para cometer crímenes. ¿Qué más dará si ahora me comporto como una cría?

— Ay… mi niña… _—_suspiró él. La dio la vuelta suavemente al tiempo que una sombra se escondía en el pasillo, sin que ninguno lo notase, y la abrazó_—_. Cuánto tienes que aprender sobre el amor…

Se abrazó a su padre y sollozó quedamente, seguía observando el cielo desde su posición. Aquél sería el único viaje en el que Él no estuviese presente.

— Ya pasó la media noche, cielo, él no va a aparecer _—_dijo, una vez se alejó.

— Lo sé _—_se limpió las lágrimas.

— Vamos, es necesario descansar, mañana profundizaremos en el tema _—_aseguró, y ambos se dirigieron al camarote asignado.

Fue una noche intranquila para Eleanor. Los recuerdos volvían una y otra vez a su ya sobreexplotada mente y no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

* * *

— _Buenos días, Srta. Dormilona __—__la despertó un chico bastante guapo__—.__ ¿Puedo pedirle su nombre?_

— _Sí, claro —susurró ella, aún conmocionada—. Eleanor, Eleanor O'Rourke —le tendió la mano y la estrecharon._

— _Yo soy Benjamin Barker, pero todos me llaman Ben —sonrió él._

— _Encantada, Ben —dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa._

— _Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

— _Cinco__, tengo cinco —respondió ella._

— _Ah… te ves tan bonita para tu edad. Yo tengo diez y a los cinco distaba mucho de ser tan hermosa como tú… quiero decir, hermoso —ambos rieron._

— _¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Mis padres deben estar preocupados! —y salió corriendo de la habitación perseguida por el pequeño Benjamin…_

_Quince años hacía de aquello, y hoy día, ella estaba en la misma cubierta, el mismo día que se durmió en la misma, rememorando aquello, y sollozando audible y tristemente, en el mismo suelo que aquella vez. Una mano se posó en su hombro suavemente, y ella alzó la cabeza. Se topó con la mirada del hombre al que amaba, y no supo qué hacer._

— _Buenas noches, Sra. Lovett —dijo fríamente el hombre frente a ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?_

_Ella no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a su cuello y llorar de alegría._

— _Oh, Benjamin, creí que habías muerto, creí que ese Juez… —notó como la ira le recorría y se ponía tieso._

— _¿Y mi Lucy? —preguntó._

— _Ella… se envenenó… —susurró en su oído, aún contraída por el terror de la reacción de él. _

— _¿Por qué? —se dejó caer al suelo, aún con ella en brazos._

— _Él… el Juez… la invitó a su casa, alegando su terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad. La engatusó… y no era verdad. Había una de esas fiestas raras… —tembló ante el recuerdo, y ante la impasibilidad de él, que de momento aún no le había devuelto el abrazo._

— _¿Y Johanna? —se saltó la parte dolorosa deliberadamente._

— _La adoptó… como hija propia… —susurró. Él la apartó suavemente, pero para ella significó un duro golpe—. Benjamin, lo siento, yo… no pude…_

— _Cállate __—__ordenó bruscamente, ella lo hizo inmediatamente, pero un par de nuevas lágrimas inundaron su rostro__—__. Llevo quince años tratando de volver, y ahora, que por fin lo logro, encuentro que mi hija está en manos de ese bastardo, mi mujer muerta __—__ella quiso replicar ante aquella afirmación, pero él la calló con un movimiento de mano__—__, ¿y tú estás aquí, sin hacer nada por remediarlo? Me es repulsiva, Sra. Lovett._

— _Pero Benjamin, yo…_

—_No —se dio la vuelta—. No más Benjamin. Ahora soy Todd, Sweeney Todd, y se hará venganza._


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd

**Copyright:** Please, do not copy

* * *

**

* * *

**

** Esperar**

* * *

—_¿Cómo lo hizo, mi pequeña? ¿Cómo consiguió escapar? ¿Por qué me traicionó?_

— _Yo no le traicioné, ¡lo prometo!_

— _Sí que lo hizo, pequeña traidora... _

—_ No..._

—_ Debería estar muerta..._

—_ ¡No!_

—_ ... y yo no soy quién para contradecir al Universo._

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

— Nellie, eh, Nellie... _—_su padre la zarandeaba suavemente_—. _Ya está, ya está, hija mía... sólo era una pesadilla.

— No, padre, no lo era... él estaba ahí, v-viene a matarme...

— Tú sabes que no, corazón.

— Padre... No me deja sola, por favor.

— Sabes que debo irme, querida —acarició su mejilla con cariño antes de besar su frente—. Acabamos de arribar en puerto, pero él no apareció anoche, ¿verdad? No te pasará nada.

— ¿Y si pasase? —la pobre mujer estaba temblando de la angustia—. Por favor, padre, no lo haga...

— He de volver con la familia, y tú debes volver a casa con el niño.

— Él podría haber venido, podríamos habernos ido contigo —contestó un poco a la defensiva y su padre se irguió y la miró severamente.

— Ya sabes que no eres bienvenida en la familia. Tus actos nos decepcionaron mucho, hija —la susodicha guardó silencio—. ¿Hace falta que te lo explique otra vez? Un hijo, sin estar casada, es una deshonra, ¡y me da igual que sea adoptado! Nuestra reputación quedó muy dañada por tu culpa, corazón —aquello hizo que le dieran escalofríos. Había sonado tanto al Sr. Todd... tan severo, tan... horripilantemente torturador—. Tus hermanas fueron desairadas por muchos hombres, no pienso consentir que eso vuelva a pasar.

— Padre...

— Adiós, Eleanor —contestó, poniéndose la chaqueta y largándose.

Oh, no. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba sola en un barco lleno de gente y con un asesino a bordo seguramente. Sus ojos no le habían visto (aún), pero estaba segura de que no tardarían en hacerlo, y cuando lo hicieran moriría. ¿Por qué tenía que acabar siempre así? Con sangre en sus manos, con una muerte, con tristeza, soledad y pena. ¿Por qué nunca había un final feliz? Al menos se contentaba con saber que cuando estuviese muerta se acabaría todo el dolor y sufrimiento, que no tendría que temer al Sr. Todd pues éste ya no existiría para ella, ya no tendría que mirarle a la cara sabiendo que jamás podrían estar juntos, que jamás podría tocarle y compartir con él todos sus sentimientos, saber que otra ocupaba su corazón y que siempre lo haría, y que si alguna vez llegaba a gustarle de verdad sólo sería por obsesión, por tratar de tapar el hueco que Lucy dejó en su corazón, y sólo lo sería mientras fuese inalcanzable para él. Una vez la viese disponible sabía que la haría daño, que la torturaría, que se ocuparía de construir un infierno terrenal solo para ella. Y aunque le agradaba la idea de que el Sr. Todd hiciese algo sólo para ella, algo de ese tamaño, su autoestima no era tan baja como para desearlo.

Así que se contentaba con la idea de que jamás tendría que sufrirlo de nuevo.

Viendo que su padre se iba y la dejaba sola también, decidió que tal vez no merecía tanto cuidar su vida, así que simplemente trató de dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

Sweeney Todd tenía su camerino al lado del de la Sra. Lovett, o al menos muy cerca. Podría haberse cogido el más caro de todo el barco y pagarlo tres veces, pero desde que las cazafortunas le persiguen, ha preferido algo más modesto para reunirse con su vieja amiga.

Sin embargo, las dudas siguen asaltando su cabeza mientras piensa que, tal vez, Eleanor ya tenga un marido que la quiera y la proteja. ¿Por qué demonios nunca le confesó que sí sentía algo? Había sido un tonto y ahora un imbécil le había quitado a su mujer, pero no lo permitiría. Ya arruinó su reputación una vez, ¡podía hacerlo de nuevo! Y lo haría si era necesario. Ella era sólo suya, _suya_, ¡_**SUYA**_!

Un momento, ¿qué ha sido ese grito? Las paredes son de papel, se pueden escuchar perfectamente los susurros. ¿De qué hablan? Ella está llorando. ¿Le habrá hecho daño ese bastardo? ¿Se habrá atrevido? ¡No! ¡No delante de él!

Se levanta decidido a ir y pararle los pies con los puños desnudos pues no tiene armas, pero cuando se acerca a la puerta ésta se abre de golpe y sale un hombre mayor, pálido y canoso. Los ojos de ambos se abren con estupor al reconocerse.

— Sr. Todd —saluda el mayor, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

— No... ahora no... —suspira—. Lord O'Rourke...

— No se acerque a mi hija, bastante daño nos ha hecho ya, ¿no cree?

— No voy a...

— Siempre dice lo mismo. Buenos días, Sr. Todd —hace la reverencia propia de su alta posición y el Sr. Todd, que todavía no se acostumbra a eso, le imita.

El hombre mayor se pierde por la cubierta, dejando sólo al hombre-que-ya-no-es-Todd y que tampoco sabe qué hacer. Entonces... ella no está con nadie, era su padre quien la acompañaba la noche anterior... Ya no puede ir directamente y hacerla suya por la fuerza, ¡no tendría sentido! Además, Lord O'Rourke tiene razón... la reputación de aquella mujer es cuanto menos inexistente (en parte gracias a él), y por mucho que la quisiera... ahora tiene una familia a la que le debe más de lo que jamás habría pensado, no puede hacerles ese daño.

Mira con pena la puerta tras la cual se oculta su felicidad.

— Tendremos que esperar, mi amor... —susurra posando la palma sobre ella, antes de irse lentamente.

¿De verdad la quiere tanto como para fastidiar su nueva vida? Tampoco es para tanto... de hecho es bastante pesada y descarada...


	3. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd

**Copyright:** Please, do not copy

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Reconoces **

* * *

Puede que no vaya a dirigirse a ella (y probablemente no le reconozca), pero eso no significa que no vaya a estar atento. Se pasa el día esperando a que salga, escondido entre las columnas, observando su puerta. No sale. ¿Por qué no sale? Lleva tres horas esperando. Quizá debería entrar... al fin y al cabo ella, una vez, se preocupó por él.

No, no, no, ahí sale. Sí, parece que está bien, aunque sus ojos declaran haber llorado ella está bien. Mira hacia todos lados, parece nerviosa. _Miedo, _susurra en su mente. ¿Cree que va a matarla? ¿Cree que va a hacerle daño? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella sólo cuidó de él, le ocultó que su mujer estaba viva y trató de mandarlo a la horca. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse?

Está preocupada, sí. Está muerta de miedo. Le siente cerca, o eso cree. Está segura de que llegará a matarla en cualquier momento. La sangre que corre por sus venas se hiela al pensarlo, como si tratase de agarrarse a las paredes de su cuerpo para no escapar. Siente escalofríos. No quiere morir. Haría lo que fuera por él menso... eso. Pero, oh, él ya está muerto...

Sí, no había caído en eso. Cuando le apresaron... oh, dioses, estaba muerto. ¡Su amor estaba muerto! Era terrible, prefería mil veces que la matara a ver a su amado y querido...

— Perdón, señora... —dice una voz a su espalda, grave y brusca como ella sola—. ¿Por qué llora?

—Eso a usted no le importa... —masculla dándole la espalda. Ha roto su momento dramático.

—P-pero... —no llega a llamarla. No le ha reconocido. ¡Eleanor, _**su **_Eleanor! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿En qué loco mundo está viviendo?

Quizá sea mejor así, no tendrá que verla sufrir.

Con un brusco movimiento el barco se pone en marcha de nuevo, en dirección a... ¿qué más? No le importa. Sabe perfectamente que van a Londres, pero no quiere recordarlo. No quiere rememorar todo el dolor, todo el miedo. Aquella terrible noche en la que no supo cómo actuar seguía atormentándola allí donde fuera...

_Hacia frío, mucho frío. Las vigas crujían y las contraventanas repiqueteaban contra sus marcos. Era una de aquellas odiosas noches de Londres en las que sabías, sin duda alguna, que algo malo iba a pasar. _

_La Sra. Lovett tocaba el piano suavemente, tratando de diluir esta horrible sensación, y Tobías, que también la sentía, se dejaba llevar por la música. Poco a poco las suaves teclas eran acariciadas por las manos expertas de la mujer, llevándole a un mundo de fantasía._

_Ella sólo quería olvidarse de la policía._

— _Sra. Lovett —la llamó, y supo que no podría librarse—. Ha llegado el juez —sus manos se crisparon sobre el teclado, asustando al aletargado niño._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Como lo oye._

—_¡Pero es muy tarde y no está abierto! ¿Qué diantres puede estar haciendo aquí? —exclamó levantándose._

—_¿Qué ocurre, señores? _

—_Nada, cariño, tu sigue durmiendo —sonrió Eleanor, besándole la frente y fulminando al Sr. Todd por ser tan descuidado en temas tan importantes. No tardó en arrastrarle al pasillo—. ¿Y qué es lo que quiere que hagamos?_

—_Dicen estar por unas quejas... No se habrá quejado usted, ¿verdad?_

—_¿Yo? ¿Por qué me iba a quejar? _

—_No me mienta, Sra. Lovett... —su mano se agarró con lentitud a la navaja._

_Entonces lo supo. Después de aquella noche no habría más amaneceres para ellos, se acabaron. La mataría, la mataría allí junto a toda su familia (Toby), porque ya no les servía para nada._

—_Jamás, querido —consiguió un tono neutral._

—_Bien. Distraiga al Alguacil mientras me ocupo del Juez. Es un pájaro que no puedo perder por segunda vez —gruñó, dando por primera vez en su vida 'explicaciones', hecho que la sorprendió, pero no gratamente._

—_Claro, tesoro... —murmuró ella siguiéndole, consciente de que pronto se acabaría todo._

_La farsa empezó así, y ciertamente les costó bastante hacerlo. El Alguacil se rehusaba a separarse más de lo que una habitación permite del Juez, y éste último no quería afeitarse. Nunca sabría cómo, pero fue una palabra la que les hizo cambiar de opinión; 'honor', y de eso carecían todos los presentes._

_La Sra. Lovett sirvió ginebra a Banford, la MÁS CARA que tenía, y le emborrachó para distraerle del asesinato de su amo que, en esos momentos, estaba siendo llevado a cabo. Estaba tan borracho que empezó a perder su 'dignidad', tirándole los trastos como lo hacía a la mujer, ésta no dudaba que si el Sr. Todd lo supiese lo despedazaría vivo._

_Pero fue cuestión del destino, o tal vez de mala suerte, pero el hecho es que emborracharle fue la peor decisión de su vida. Estaba tan, pero tan ido que tomó su boca sin permiso justo cuando el Sr. Todd entraba, dejándole totalmente anonadado._

—_Sra. Lovett... —el tono de su voz era extremadamente peculiar, y jamás se le olvidará. Fue como si estuviera conociendo a una persona nueva, como si estuviese midiendo sus propios pasos, calculando. Acababa de hablar como un depredador... y ella era la presa._

Había dicho que siempre estarían juntos, que siempre se apoyarían el uno al otro y se curarían las heridas, no importaba qué pasase, no importaba cómo pasase. Siempre lo compartirían todo.

Menos aquello.

No, no le había gustado nada ver aquello, y ahora que lo recuerda le gusta menos. Ella sabía bien que no debía ser así, se lo había explicado millones de veces a pesar de que, ahora, sabe que no fue así, que más que explicaciones eran gritos. La culpa era suya, por no estar pendiente, por no cumplir su promesa, esa promesa de niños de ahora hace _tantos _años. No pudo evitar que ella cayese por aquél bastardo, pero ver éste hecho fue el más doloroso de todos.

Le había traicionado.

Tal vez no se mereciese su perdón, después de todo.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd

**Copyright:** Please, do not copy

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Cortesía**

* * *

De las tardes más aburridas, sin duda. En todo el tiempo que ha pasado por ese barco, que ya son tres travesías, nunca, _jamás, _ se había aburrido tanto. Siempre había algo que hacer; bailar con Lucy, conversar con la Sra. Lovett o, incluso, afilar unas navajas. Pero ahora ni Lucy, ni Sra. Lovett, ni navajas. Un asco, vaya.

Y es que a parte de las charlas grupales, puesto que el barco es pequeño y casi todo el mundo allí tiene dinero (y el billete se ha encarecido bastante, la verdad), no hay nada más que hacer. La cubierta está vacía mientras galopan las olas que no demasiado tarde se estrellarán contra la orilla. De hecho, esto es lo más interesante del lugar.

Su mirada pasea por las sillas vacías y bien ancladas al suelo, tapadas vagamente por sombrillas que pronto se romperán debido al violento viento que, por casualidad, ha decidido hacerles una visita. Ni siquiera Eleanor está allí.

Está en el salón, con las demás señoritas y señores. Se siente una vieja pobretona entre tanta ricachuela y jovencita. Ya ha visto cómo apartan las sillas levemente o se apretan unas a otras para alejarse de ella cuando se sienta en el sofá. Tienen asco. No quieren que se le pegue nada de su "mala reputación".

Suspira asqueada y da otro sorbo a su bebida _recatada _mientras trata de pillar el hilo de la conversación de las señoras, que al menos no parecen despreciarla.

Es entonces cuando decide entrar en la sala y todos se le quedan mirando. Las mujeres comentan y algunas incluso se sonrojan y ríen, pero él sólo camina hacia la chimenea y se apoya en ella, mirando el cristal sobre ésta de forma que puede observar toda la habitación discretamente. La Sra. Lovett no parece haberse fijado en él, siquiera.

—Es el joven... ¿cómo se apellidaba? Nunca me acuerdo... —comenta una.

—¿Qué más da? —ríe una de las madres—. Es un buen partido. Dicen que posee _muchísimo _dinero. ¡Casi 2000 libras al año!

—Pero no es muy hablador, ¿verdad? —suspira otra, más regordeta y con un cantoso vestido rosa—. Me dijeron que se atrevió a desairar a las muchachas Creepy. ¿Se lo pueden creer, señoras? ¡Con lo bellas que son!

—Sí, sí que lo son —y empezaron los cuchicheos.

—¿No lo cree usted, Sra. …?

—Lovett —contesta—. Sra. Lovett.

—Sra. Lovett.

—No puedo contestar la pregunta dado que jamás he visto a dichas damas, pero si ustedes dicen que son bellas, las creo.

—¡Lo son! Son las muchachas más hermosas de todo Manchester, dicen. Buen partido, educadas, recatadas. Cualquiera desearía ser una de ellas. Dicen que Mary cayó enamorada de él, pero cuando él lo supo desapareció del mapa completamente.

—Qué maleducado —la Sra. Lovett hace una mueca—. Me parece increíble de alguien de su categoría.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Té?

—Por favor —sonríe sabiéndose dentro de una conversación interesante.

—¿Y su marido, Sra. Lovett?

—Murió —suspira.

—Oh, lo siento mucho.

—No importa. Y aunque viviera y hubiera tenido descendencia, jamás dejaría que se acercaran a alguien que pudiera hacerles tanto daño.

—Vaya —dice la mujer—. Esa es una afirmación muy... atrevida, querida.

—Siento si he sonado ruda. La verdad es que he sufrido tratos similares. No podría dejar que eso ocurriese. Ni siquiera a mi querido Tobías.

—¿Tobías?

—Mi... ¿hijo adoptivo?

—Oh... —murmura asintiendo antes de sonreír, casi falsamente, y continuar por otros derroteros.

Sonríe, jaja, qué fácil es saber lo que piensa sin hablarla. Le hace gracia que opine eso, seguramente se refiere al mismo barbero que casi la quema. Hubiese sido más gracioso de haber sabido que estaba presente.

—¿Ves alguien que te guste, hermano? —murmura alguien en su oído.

—No, nadie.

—¿Seguro? ¿Ni siquiera de las mayores? He oído que una de ellas está soltera y que otra es poseedora de _gran _herencia por parte de su padre.

—No me interesa el dinero, William.

—Entonces decántate por la soltera, es bella.

—No lo suficiente para mí.

_¿No lo suficiente para él? ¡Ja! Estas mujeres tenían razón, ¡un maleducado! _

—Perdonen, señoras, necesito tomar el aire —se levanta educadamente, hace una reverencia y sale a _tomar _el violento aire de la noche—. _Imbécil... _—murmura para sí misma. Todd ríe en su cabeza.

—Yo también me retiro —a él le hacen más reverencias que a ella.

Se la encuentra apoyada sobre la barandilla, fumando como un marinero. No le parece bien. No debería hacerlo.

—Las damas no fuman —comenta acercándose. La "brisa" no es demasiado desagradable.

—¿Me ha visto cara de dama? —contesta tirando el cigarro al mar.

—¿Ciertamente? No.

—Bien —contesta con rudeza antes de darse la vuelta.

—Podría ser más cortés —comenta él, dándose la vuelta también.

—Usted también.

—Yo tengo excusa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por tener dinero? —le enfrenta directamente—. Le diré algo, _señor_, yo conocí al mejor de los hombres, al más cortés y caballeroso, ¿y sabe? No le sirvió de nada. Tenga buenas tardes —gruñe antes de dejarle solo.

¿Eso le había considerado? ¿El mejor hombre del mundo? Vaya... le costaría ponerse a la altura.


	5. Capitulo V

Cortito, pero interesante, espero.

* * *

_**Sr. Todd**_

* * *

Les ve dar un paseo por la cubierta y no puede evitar que las viejas sombras ocupen su cara, ensombreciéndola hasta hacerle parecer un demonio, el fiel reflejo del diablo que lleva en el interior.

¿Cómo se atreve a interponerse en su perfecto y magnífico plan? Ella es _SUYA_, de _**ÉL**_, ¡y como la toque le arrancará los ojos!

Maldito sea mil veces... y la toca, delante de él. Esa mano sospechosa en la cintura, picarona, esperando su momento para bajar y bajar y bajar...

—Edward... ¿ya está pervitiendo jovencitas? —sonríe con sadismo escondido.

—Oh, por favor —suspira la Sra. Lovett, asqueada de su mera presencia—. Prometió que no se acercaría —le reclama. ¡Oh! ¡Encima resultaba que ahora no quería verle! ¡Maldito! ¡Le había puesto en su contra!

—Edward nunca acierta conmigo.

—Venga, lárguese ya —le aspavienta con la mano.

—¿Y si no qué? Yo la vi antes.

—¡No soy un trofeo!

—No seré yo quien diga lo contrario —le sonríe educadamente, tratando de fastidiar a su competidor—. Es que Edw...

—Mire, Sr. Todd, no sé qué se ha pensado pero déjenos en paz.

¿Sr. Todd? ¿¡Sr. TODD! No, no podía ser. Tenía que ser una mera coincidencia, ¡una mera...!

Oh... pero... ¿y si era él? ¿Y si era él de verdad? Se moriría, no estaba preparada... no estaba... ¡un momento!

— ¿Sr. Todd? —observa una sonrisa en su cara—. ¿Sr. Todd-qué?

—Sr. Todd, a secas —gruñe el otro hombre.

—¿No tiene nombre? —el Sr. Todd sonríe más.

—Les dejo para que hablen de... sus cosas...


	6. Capitulo VI

_**Viejos Conocidos**_

* * *

Dejarles con la miel en la boca, ¡qué buen plan! Ahora seguro que iba detrás de él como un perrito faldero, buscando las sobras de la comida. ¡Pues no! ¡No iba a complacerla! Maldita... ¿cómo se atrevía a buscar otro hombre delante de sus propias narices? Ja, ilusa...

Vale, al principio había pensado que había vuelto a casarse y eso había sido devastador para él. Siempre la había considerado suya, la quería, la amaba, y no consentiría que nadie se la quitase. Pero cuando había ido a recuperarla su padre le había echado "cortésmente", dejando claro que, de ninguna forma, quería que la volviera a ver. Entonces, ¿cómo va a estar con ella? Parece una meta imposible, sin duda. Pero está enamorado, y el amor lo gana todo, ¿no?

Salvo, claro, cuando hay jueces de por medio. Esos no se andan con chiquitas, esos pueden conseguirlo.

Y sin embargo él ahora tiene dinero, puede conseguir lo que sea. Estar muerto nunca le había sentado tan bien, y podemos dar fe de ello tras la muerte de Benjamin.

Así pues decide pasar a la Fase 'B', dado que la 'A' ha sido completada. Tira el anzuelo y espera para que pique y recoger el sedal.

¡Y vaya si ha picado! No puede dejar de pensar en otra cosa. ¡Sr. Todd! ¡Todd! ¿Puede ser esa una coincidencia? No, no cree. Desde que le había visto había sentido cierta... atracción magnética hacia él, cierto parecido con alguien conocido. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Y si era así por qué no había ido donde ella directamente?

Oh, espera, lo había hecho, pero no se había presentado de inmediato.

Tampoco puede dejar de pensar que, tal vez, se esté engañando a si misma. Eso es muy frecuente en ella y para nada imposible; su deseo de verle volver sano y salvo puede jugarle muchas malas pasadas, muchas veces ha ocurrido.

Su porte, sin embargo, sí que le recuerda.

La Sra. Lovett ojea sus movimientos desde la lejanía y trata de medir sus hombros a golpe de vista.

_Sí... podría ser... pero no... ¿o sí? ¡Oh! Tal vez._

—¿Ocurre algo, querida?

—No, no. Estaba... pensando —murmura a la interrupción del que está hablando.

Tiene que acercarse como sea y averiguar si es él o no.

¿Pero cómo? "Hola, soy Nell, ¿eres Sweeney?": va a ser que no, imposible. Esas no son formas. Tiene que haya la manera en la que, discretamente, pueda cerciorarse de si es él o no es él. Lleva ya un día dándole vueltas, y no es fácil. Además, Edward no se calla ni debajo del agua y aunque a veces siente deseos de tirarle por la borda sabe que, en realidad, es porque ella está a otras cosas.

Si sólo pudiera quitarle ese maldito sombrero de ala... ¡qué fácil sería entonces!

Pero no se lo quita ni a tiros. Es más, está jugueteando con él, eso le distrae, le hace concentrarse. Le recuerda al viejo barbero con sus navajas, pero él ya no es barbero, ahora es rico y heredero, un partidón. ¿Por qué sigue buscando a la misma de siempre? ¿Por qué no se cansa?

Es un misterio.

Algunos dicen que las almas gemelas te hacen eso, que quieres estar con ellas todo el día pase lo que pase, pero también se dice eso del amor sin más, y él podría enamorarse de cualquiera.

De cualquiera.

De cualquiera, no. De Ella. Ella le había cuidado cuando más vulnerable estaba, cuando podría haber echado su vida a perder por una tontería, por _cualquier _tontería que le sacara de juicio. Pero no, ella no, ella se había ocupado de que no fuera así y no podría estarle más agradecido porque...

Bueno, ahora era rico, ahora podía ser feliz con ella y llevarla donde nunca la habían llevado.

Hay una charla para esta tarde, tal vez pueda llevársela entonces.

La tarde pasa rápida y amena para todos, incluyendo a la Sra. Lovett y al Sr. Todd que, como todos, charlan a gusto con la gente que les agrada. Pese a todo, no pueden dejar de pensar el uno en el otro y echarse miraditas de vez en cuando al creer que no son vistos. Lo son, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Como si de un resorte se tratara, ambos salen a tomar el aire al mismo tiempo para despejarse del denso ambiente de la habitación, cada uno por una salida sin saber que el otro está imitando sus movimientos. Cualquiera diría que no se conocían de nada, ¿verdad?

—¡Sr. Todd! —exclama de repente al verle en el otro lado de la barandilla—. Qué coincidencia —saluda, por dentro gritando al saberse con una excusa para acercarse—. Le creía dentro.

—Oh, mi señora, estoy seguro de que lo creía —se burla ligeramente, riendo por lo bajo y tirando un cigarrillo al mar.

—Es cierto —contesta, avanzando hacia él—. Así que usted es el famosísimo Sr. Todd, ¿eh?

—No debí habérselo dicho —se lamenta—. Ahora vendrá detrás de mi como todas esas cazafortunas.

—Oh, no, querido —ríe poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Yo ya tengo mi pequeña fortuna —el Sr. Todd se aparta al tiempo que ella dice esto, un gesto típico del barbero.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y cómo la consiguió?

—¡Por maneras lícitas, por supuesto!

—No lo he dudado un sólo segundo, mi joven amiga —responde con una sonrisa, complacido al verla un poco azorada.

—Tengo un emporio en Londres —contesta ella, un poco suspicaz con el tema.

—Me pasaré a visitarlo alguna vez, ¿presumo que lleva su nombre?

—Así es.

—Tenga por seguro que iré antes de que la semana toque a su fin.

Frase clave.

Se da la vuelta y se apoya sobre la barandilla, de espaldas, sujeta por los codos, y le mira a la cara, siempre oculta bajo el sombrero. Él parece concentrado en el mar, a juzgar por el brillo extraño de sus ojos.

—Usted es como yo, ¿verdad? —pregunta en un tono serio y profundo, dando paso a un tema prometedor.

—¿Como usted?

—Sí. Me refiero a que usted no cree en todas estas pamplinas —señala el 'modesto' salón del cual han salido diez minutos atrás—. Usted tiene cosas que ocultar, no es como los demás, no busca... riquezas o... compañía. Usted tiene... ¿ideales?

—Mentiría si se lo negase, Eleanor —contesta dándole una calada al cigarro que ha encendido hace unos segundos. Ella no se molesta en preguntarse cómo sabe su nombre; ya se hace una idea—. Y si usted sabe esto, pequeña, ¿por qué me ha estado rehuyendo?

—Creía que era como los demás —ella no tiene nada que ocultar.

—Ya ve que no lo soy. Se dirige a Londres, ¿cierto? Bien, un día la buscaré y le demostraré que no es así.

—¿Lo hará? —trata de evitar un deje de ilusión en su voz.

—Claro, se lo prometo.

Unos minutos de silencio acontecen en la oscuridad de la cubierta del barquito de vapor. No necesitan nada más. La gente como ellos a veces sólo necesita una agradable compañía y el silencio para sentirse a gusto.

—La luna luce hermosa esta noche —comenta él, tirando su último cigarrillo por la borda.

—Lo hace —susurra ella, mirando la enorme bola de queso en el cielo.

—Me pregunto cómo se verán viejos conocidos a su luz...

—¿Cómo?

—Dígamelo usted.

Se había quitado el sombrero mientras ella no miraba.


	7. Capitulo VII

_**Locos**_

* * *

Atónita contempla al rostro paliducho del que creía perdido en los abismos del infierno. Le señala, incapaz de emitir sonidos, pero él no la mira y ni siquiera muestra compasión.

¡Claro! ¡Por eso la seguía tanto! No sabe cómo sentirse ahora, y es normal que la odie, ¿cómo no va a sentirse culpable? Él la ha estado buscando todo este tiempo, tratando de decirle que seguía vivo, y ella, como una tonta, ¡ignorándole! No se merece siquiera decir que le ama cuando no le había reconocido, oh, qué vergüenza. Está... desolada. Las lágrimas mojan su cara y no puede hacer nada para pararlo. No puede creer que esté ahí, delante de sus ojos, y ella sin saberlo. No, no podía. Necesita hacer algo, un pellizco, cualquier cosa que se lo confirme. Un abrazo, sólo necesita un abrazo.

Pero él continua impasible, mirando el vaivén del mar a sus pies. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se quedará así toda la vida?

Nah, no puede hacer eso. Quiere abrazarla, comprende su susto y que no pueda reaccionar; él estaría igual. Pero, ¿por qué no dice nada? Ya han pasado varios minutos. Tal vez no quiera decir nada, no quiera tenerle ahí. Al fin y al cabo lleva flirteando con ese otro mucho tiempo...

"Siento haberla molestado" gruñe al final, alejándose de la barandilla.

"_N-No.._." murmura. "¡No!" toma su brazo, impidiendo que se vaya. ¿Cómo va a dejar que lo haga ahora que por fin lo tiene? "No, no... no me has... no..."

"No importa, en serio. Comprendo que prefieras estar con... ese. Me creías muerto, es..."

"¡Que no!"

"Hace mucho tiempo que..."

No sabe cómo hacerle comprender que no quiere a ningún otro, pero no es capaz de evitar que se vaya. Igual quiere irse, igual sólo son excusas para marcharse. Suspira viendo su silueta murmurar y alejarse al mismo tiempo.

¿Y ahora cómo le dice a este hombre que sólo quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él? Es cierto, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Quince años, recuerda apesadumbrado mientras va por el pasillo. Quince años sola, seguro que tiene muchos pretendientes. Y él tiene mucho dinero, cierto, pero ella no se merece alguien que siga maltratándola, y conociéndose...

Consulta a un marinero cuánto tiempo queda, puede verle desde el otro lado del barco porque el pasillo es bastante espacioso para dejar sitio a miradas curiosas.

"¿Espiando, Sra. Lovett?" preguntan a sus espaldas.

"Lárgate, Edward" masculla.

"No entiendo..." frunce el ceño.

"¡QUE TE VAYAS, _**MALDITA SEA**_!"

Dado tal grito no es de extrañar que hasta el Sr. Todd se vuelva a ver de dónde procede, y sonríe al ver la escena; Edward pálido y muy ofendido y ella muy muy enfadada. Le encanta cuando está enfadada. Pone una cara muy bonita, una que le dan ganas de apaciguar.

Se acerca a paso quedo, y al verle se ha sonrojado. Qué mona, ¿cómo no va a amar a un ángel tan dulce? Pasa una mano por su cintura y la atrae.

"Que te largues" repite él, con tono serio y casi macabro, mirándole.

Edward no da crédito a lo que ve, es... es... ¡horrible! ¡Qué poco educados! Les han estado engañando completamente. Con incredulidad se va, mosqueadísimo. ¡Nadie se lo hubiera esperado! Locos, están ¡Locos!

Y lo peor; que lo estarían muchos años.


End file.
